The invention relates to flow control devices which are connected to inlet and outlet fluid supply conduits of the type typically used in irrigation systems. Installation of the flow control devices is generally done in the field where special tools and fixtures are not available for precise positioning of the conduit in the device and under conditions which require that the connections to the flow control device be made in a minimal amount of time.
A problem that has arisen during assembly of the supply conduits to flow control devices is that the conduit often extends too far into the device and contacts the resilient flow control member thereby interfering with the flexing and operation of the resilient flow washer.
A further problem encountered with irrigation and related type applications has been the occurrence of clogging of the fluid conduit lines which has required costly maintenance procedures and has resulted in breakdown of the irrigation line downstream from the flow control device.